1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an airfoil for attachment to the windscreen structure of pleasure boats, and more particularly to a device which will provide ventilation to the cockpit area when a top cover is in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pleasure boats of the type commonly referred to as express or sport cruisers generally provide living space below a deck which gradually rises from the bow and terminates with a permanent windscreen or windshield structure. The helm and companion seat are located in a cockpit area immediately aft of the windshield. Protection from sun and rain for the cockpit area may be provided by a canvas boat top with clear plastic side curtains. Usually, the windshield frame will be provided with metal snaps or similar devices for connecting the forward end of the canvas top. When a canvas top or the like is used for protection from the bright sun, particularly in warm weather regions, the temperature in the cockpit area will rise rapidly. Even when the boat is cruising at high speed, very little air flow occurs in the cockpit area with resulting discomfort to the occupants.
Thus, the occupants have a choice of obtaining ventilation in sunny weather by not utilizing the top but face the danger of sunburn from excess exposure to the sun. Thus, there is a need for means to provide sun protection yet to maintain the cockpit area at a comfortable temperature by improving the airflow therethrough.